1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool storage units and, more specifically, to a mountable storage frame having a saw blade carrier unit contained therein or mounted thereon whereby said carrier unit having a centrally located spindle having a centrally located threaded member with removable fastener and a blade cover plate whereby a plurality of saw blades can be mounted on said spindle being held in place by said blade cover plate and fastener whereby said saw blades can be carried to and from a job site providing means for carrying said plurality of saw blades as well as protecting the blade edges from damage or from causing damage.
Further said carrier unit having a tool holder having spring compression means contained therein for holding tools that can be used in installing said saw blades onto a predetermined tool and removal of said saw blades from said tool and optionally said carrier unit can have a plurality of spacer members mounted on one side of said carrier unit providing a protected area for said saw blades as well as keeping said carrier unit away from the mounting surface while contained by the mounting frame. Further said saw blade carrier unit having a top mounted handle.
The mountable storage frame is comprised of upper and lower bracket members wherein said carrier unit handle is mounted onto the upper bracket and rests within the lip of the lower bracket. Alternately there is another embodiment provided for said mountable storage frame having a back plate having side track members connected by a base member forming a receptacle for the blade carrier unit. Further said side track members each having a spring hinged cap member covering the top of said track member for retaining said carrier unit within said mountable storage frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tool storage units which provide for the storage of various types of tools. While these storage units may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a tool storage unit having the aforementioned properties for the purposes of storing saw blades as well as being able to dismount the carrier unit whereby a number of saw blades can be carried to and from a job site.